


Comfort and Joy

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Comfort and Joy

__  
**Comfort and Joy**   


Y'know I was totally going to wait to post this until after American Thanksgiving, but I can't do it. I think it was the Christmas lights on the street, with the blinking reindeer and inflatible snowman and the big fat fluffy snowflakes floating down as we drove home from work tonight. Ah, well. Would someone just wrap Ruth up and put her under my tree? Thanks.

Title: Comfort and Joy

Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Bionic Woman

Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

Rating: 15

Words: 662

Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

Prompt: First time Ruth kisses Jaime

A/N: *Squee* I was so happy when I saw this on the wish list, I just had to write something. Written for Passion_perfect’s Christmas wish list for [](http://cirroco-desade.livejournal.com/profile)[**cirroco_desade**](http://cirroco-desade.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

What I didn’t count on was the tears.

 

Jaime’s eyes say it all, large and growing larger, green but with hints of blue and the right one, her bionic one, continuously focusing and refocusing. She swallows hard and moves nearer to me. She’s braver in more ways than they give her credit for around here, braver than me.

 

Her hand is on my sleeve, sliding the thin silky material higher. I watch the long graceful fingers leave a trail of goosebumps along my flushed skin. My body is reacting, despite my attempts to calm down, slow down, to be professional.

 

“Jaime.” I barely whisper, like a low growl, but I know she hears me. It’s a warning, not for her so much as for me, to bring me back to reality, to remind me that we can’t do this. 

 

She ducks her head and then looks at me from under those long dark lashes. Soft and sure, trusting me, her gaze is heated, laced with longing and desire. My breath catches and my heart nearly stops at the sight.

 

“Ruth.” She exhales my name, like a small sigh, smiling as she says it. Tempting me, calling to me, asking, no daring me to take the next step, a step we both desperately want to take. My stomach and regions further south, clench in anticipation. This time I swallow hard.

 

Her mouth is so close, offering me a shy smile. Full plump lips, I want to trace them with the tip of my tongue, slowly outlining them. Visions of her lying in my bed naked and wanting, as I tease her, caress her, hold her close, finally touching my lips to hers; all these images flit through my head, tempting me even further.

 

I don’t know how I got here; I’m just suddenly hovering before her. Her eyes are black and full now, locked with my own, connected, joined. My hand has found its way into her hair, threading through the long strands, moving to cup her cheek, before the pad of my thumb finds its way to her bottom lip, rubbing across it gently, tenderly.

 

The need to know is too much, as I lean forward, ever so slowly closing the distance between us. I hear her exhale, her nostrils flaring. Our breath mingles together before I finally taste her lips, pressing, soft at first, gentle and sweet. Her long fingers have slipped into my hair and hold me steady against her. My heart is about to explode, pounding in my ears and chest. So loud, surely she must hear it.

 

She seems to melt against me then, warm and soft. Her hands find their way to my waist, sliding around my body before her fingers are splayed across my lower back, drawing me closer still. I feel the unnatural strength in her arm, controlled power, not letting me escape. Not that I was going anywhere.

 

A kittenish mewl sounds deep in her throat as I stroke against her mouth with a roving tongue, silently asking to deepen the kiss, permitted to explore as her lips part, tongues playfully sliding against each other, wet and slick. Too soon we pull apart, and all I can do is stare at her, panting and waiting for the fall out to happen.

 

“About damn time…” she mutters with a sigh, her eyes dancing, bright and happy, before she clings to me again, burrowing her cold nose beneath the collar of my blouse and placing small nibbling kisses on the sensitive skin along my collarbone.

 

I laugh into her dark hair, taking in the scent of strawberry shampoo and something all Jaime. The comfort and joy I’ve suddenly discovered in her welcoming arms is almost overwhelming, like finally coming home or opening the perfect gift. Somehow we will work this out; I know it in my bones. I wipe at the moisture welling in my eyes, surprised.

 

No, I didn’t count on the tears at all.


End file.
